mario_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Years
Brother Years (BY) are the calendar system used when describing the Brother timeline. They start at 0 BY, the creation of Adamario and Luevegi, who are the creators of the Brothers family line. Brother Years use the same month and day system as Universe years, but they have a different starting point. History The idea of a separate year system from the Universe’s system first came from Thinkerario in -300 BY (-3275 UY), who said that, because figures such as Jesus Christ weren’t significant in the Brotherverse, a seperate system should be created that begins at a more significant date. However, Thinkerario could not find a sufficient and notable event in Brother history at the time, so his idea was forgotten about and abandoned until many years later, in 2 BY (? UY). This is when Aradamrio, a close relative to the Brothers Family creators, Adamario and Luevegi, discovered the ancient papers of Thinkerario and brought them back to date, updating some parts that he believed wouldn’t work. For example, he removed the seperate month and day system Thinkerario had included in his papers as he thought it was “overcomplicated and unnecessary”. He also set a starting date for 0 BY, which is the creation of the Brothers Family, which gave all the brothers endless life. Other Proposed Year Systems Here is a list of systems other brothers have suggested to replace Brother Years, most of which have not been successful. * Mario Years - Proposed by Nintendrio, starting at the creation of Mario. His symbol for the system was CMY, standing for Charles Martinet Years, after the voice actor of Mario for his games in the Universe and in Nintendo. The system was rejected due to it putting the starting point too recently and there being no reason to replace Brother Years with it. * 'CzorT Time Charter '- Proposed by CzorT, an insignificant member of the Bootleg Family. He said that the starting point should be set to the creation of the Bootleg Family, in 373 BY (-2602 UY). He also said a year should be split into 42 months rather than 12, and each month should contain 5 days. He wanted to scrap the idea of weeks. His system was rejected by many as being too complicated and glorifying the Bootleg Family. Despite this, some friends of CzorT have adopted his system and completely scrapped Brother Years. * 'Custom Years '- Proposed by Ethicariluig. He said the starting point of this system should be different for everyone. He said that, “The starting point of my system is set to any year a brother wants. It should be set to the most significant part of their life. The beauty of this is it allows Brothers to express themselves and be even more unique.” His system was ridiculed by many. One critic, Druihgi, said, “Ethicariluig‘s so called “system” is complete trash. The whole point of a years system is to give history documenters a way to tell everyone when something happened. With his system, not even biological brothers can tell each other when something happened. I don’t know what kind of corrupted mushrooms Ethicariluig was on, but he really should stop taking them.” * 'Vine Years '- Proposed by Vinario, starting at the creation of Vinesauce, in 2010 UY (4967 BY). He was a big fan of the streams done by Vinesauce Vinny, but he had taken an IQ test a few months before, which had pronounced his IQ at 12. It was thought this was due to his repeated viewing of Vinny’s “Android Shitshow“ streams. This meant people were unwilling to listen to him. However, a selection of other brain dead Vinesauce viewers, such as Binnyigi and Saucerio adopted this system. Category:Systems